Secret of my heart, chapter 1
by cubic
Summary: My first fiction is up! Ai and Conan turn to the original of them selves again! But, there's somebody who hurts the loving detective and the loving pill maker...
1. secret of my heart

Secret of my Heart.  
Part 1  
  
Note and Disclaimer: I did NOT own Detective Conan! Neither I'm also not the daughter who owns it! -__- the title that I used is, from an ending song of Conan's TV shows, the 9th ending. It BELONGS TO Mai Kuraki and Giza studio!! I'm not the one who creates the song and the own who also own Giza!! You could hear secret of my heart by download it from napster or, http://stop.at/conan ^^   
  
Important notes: I used the UK English! Not American's! ^^; Plus, I don't check my grammar and punctuation! ^^;   
  
  
  
''Ai!'' Conan cried as, he walks towards to Ai.   
''What?'' Ai asked.  
''Tomorrow is Sunday, do you want to go to a department store with me? I will pay all of the credits for you!'' Conan says.  
''Well…'' Ai sighed, '' Okay, but I better pay you back after that, 'cause it's not fair if it's just you who the own pay all of the credits… tomorrow I will see you on the park at 10 o'clock in the morning, bye…'' With that, Ai walked away.  
''Hey Ai! I haven't finished yet!'' Conan cried.  
''I need to go now, just call me, bye Conan…'' Ai smiled.  
*****  
  
Ai was sitting in front of the small, pink cell phone, waiting for Conan call her. Her cheeks become reddish and pinkish, smiling all by herself. She wanted to hear Conan's cute voice. Professor Agasa looked at Ai was smiling all by her selves.  
''Ai, are you okay?'' The professor asked, ''you look sick and, your face turn to red! You got a fever?''  
''Huh? No I don't I'm just…'' Ai smiled.  
''Oo. Waiting for Shinichi to call you?'' Agasa grinned, ''and asked for the D-A-T-E?''  
''Professor! Please! Leave me alone! You know that I like Shincihi'' Ai's face become more red, ''Also, I have to talk to him about the anti-aptx4869 and I already got that medicine''   
''What? You do?'' Agasa surprised.  
''Yes, indeed…'' Ai says, '' Lat night, my sister is in my dream, she tells me, the ingredients and, I don't believed it works…''   
''Why don't you drink it?'' Agasa asked.  
''Well, I want to tell Shinichi first, it's not fair if I drink it first and Shinichi-kun doesn't know about it''  
  
RING… RING…  
''Ah! The cell phone!'' Quickly, Ai grabbed it and push the ''hear'' button,  
''Yes, hello? Shinichi?''  
''Ai? Glad it was you, I want to talk about tomorrow's vacation!''  
''Huh? What's wrong?''  
Conan says the word slowly and softly. Ai freezes.  
''What?!'' Ai cried, her face turn to reddish and pinkish, ''Are you nuts?''  
''No! It's the thing I really want to do! Please don't be mad!''  
''well,'' Ai says, '' Okay then and also, tomorrow I got something to tell about, too it's very important, I bet you'll glad to hear it''  
''What is it?''  
''Can't tell, it's a surprise, okay then see you tomorrow!''   
Ai put the cell phone down and then she went to sleep.   
*******  
  
It was 10 o'clock in the morning. Ai was running to the park where she's going to meet Conan.   
''Oh no, I'm late!'' Ai says, as she running towards the park.  
There, she saw Conan, sitting in a chair. Smiling towards her.   
'''Hi, Sherry! Nice shirt!'' Conan said.  
''Oh Hi, Conan, sorry I'm late 'cause I have to help professor Agasa to cook for his breakfast''  
''Oh, Sherry, what's the thing you want to tell me?'' Conan asked.  
''Ohm, it's about the medicine for curing the aptx4869 and I brought the pill''  
Conan surprised, '' Huh? Really? Is it the REAL one and not the tested medicine?''   
''Trust me, it's the real one, in my dream, my sister told me of the ingredients and I couldn't believe it works Ai says, ''do you want to drink it?''  
''Okay, where's the pill?'' Conan asked.  
''Here'' Ai said and she dropped a real tiny pill into Conan's hand, ''I also brought our suits which is slightly much bigger''  
  
Then, 2 of them went to the toilets, which is near the park.  
Conan and Ai's heartbeats was beating really fast and then they drink the pill…  
Two of them feel something's hot in their heart and lungs. There's smoke from the bodies. It was hurting them like 10000 knifes is in their bodies… The kids suits been wrecked and teared up. And, finally, the original of the detective and the pill maker was back from the fairy tale.   
Shiho (which is Ai, code name: Sherry) go out of the toilet after she wears the clothes. (Which is not kids' clothes of course! ^^;)   
She looked at Conan, which already is Shincihi.  
Shiho couldn't believe her eyes that the REAL Shinichi was standing in front of her. The handsome, cute, sweet, tall Shinichi was coming towards her.   
''Hi Shiho! You don't need that Ai anymore!'' Shinichi smiles.   
''And you too, you don't need that detective's name that you fancied!'' Shiho laughs.  
''Okay, okay come on lets go to the department store! I'm dying to eat!'' Shincihi says, hold Shiho's hands and run.  
****  
  
After the eating and having fun in the department store, Shinichi just remembered the thing that he wants to do to Shiho.  
''Ohm, Shiho''  
''Yes?''  
''Can I do the thing that I want to do to you, now?''  
There's a silence.  
''Ohm okay but behind the bushes okay?''  
''Okay''  
  
IN THE BUSHES:  
'' Okay, listen here…'' Shinichi says as he unbuttoned only 1,2 buttons in Shiho's shirt, ''I know, you don't want this thing happened to you but. I just want to say that, that I LOVED you so much and''  
''I know… Kiss me… in the lips…''  
''Yes''  
''But, why you must unbuttoned my shirt? We're just kissing!'' Shiho says she also unbuttoned 3,4 buttons in Shinichi's shirt.   
''So, it would be romantic''  
''Well, okay stop the blabbering, it's midnight already, I better quickly go home''  
Then slowly, Shinichi almost touching and feeling Shiho's passionate, loving cherish and reddish lips…   
But then, it's interrupted by somebody who's wearing a black suits with gun in their hands. It was. Gin and Vodka  
  
BANG!  
It shots shinichi's arm.   
''Ukhhh!''  
''Shi, Shincihi? Are you okay??'' Shiho's panicked, ''Gin! Vodka! Please stop it!''  
  
''Huh having a dirty romance with this dirty detective! Such a rude way to treat our organisation! Especially by a traitor by you!!''  
  
BANG! BANG!  
''Shiho! Looked out!''  
And, the gun shots Shinichi arm again.  
''Ah! Shinichi!'' Shiho cried  
  
Next part:  
The sudden kiss from the hurt detective  



	2. sevret of my heart 02

Secret of my heart  
Part 2: The suden kiss from the hurt detective.   
  
  
Note and Disclaimer: I did NOT own Detective Conan! Neither I'm also not the daughter who owns it! -__- the title that I used is, from an ending song of Conan's TV shows, the 9th ending. It BELONGS TO Mai Kuraki and Giza studio!! I'm not the one who creates the song and the own who also own Giza!! You could hear secret of my heart by download it from napster or, http://stop.at/conan ^^   
  
Important notes: I used the UK English! Not American's! ^^; Plus, I don't check my grammar and punctuation! ^^;   
  
  
''Isn'tit more romantic?'' Gin says, smile wickedly, '' Have a romance and been shot by us? you 2 little dirts should thanks us! ahahahah!''  
''Gin! I will back to the organisation but please don't hurt Kudo! I will make more drugs for you!'' Shiho cried, tear falling from her eyes, to her cheeks.  
''Liar! i will not give you another chance but, i will give you a chance by killing you'' Gin says, he raised his small gun to Shiho's head, ''I will send you to your sister in the heaven as a gift! Don't worry of you detective we will handle him by shoot him more than you after your death! Vodka, quickly shoot this traitor!''  
  
''Goodbye... Sherry! Don't worry, we will say goodbye to your detective for you...''Vodka says... put the mouth of the gun in Shiho's head.  
Suddenly, Shinichi started to kiss Shiho in the lips...   
''Huh..? you guys wanna die by kissing huh..?''  
''Shoot us if you guys could...'' Shinichi says after he kissed Shiho, gasping for air, '' Don't you guys realised..? that around you guys, already surrounded by the police...''   
''???!!!!!''   
''You guys surprised?? your death setence already come....'' Shinichi cried and, he carried on, kissing, with Shiho... How hot they are kissing and passionate they are... Shiho carefully slipped her tounge into Shinichi's tounge... Shinichi also carefully slipped his tounge into Shiho's... Hugging Shiho really tightly... never letting her go... Then finally they broke and looking each other again and then kissedd... again... tounge to tounge Shinichi's feel that he feel an ice cream vanilla and a pepermint gum... Shiho also feel the same way like Shinichi does... And... all the night... they kissed... romanticlyy... and carefully opening all of the buttons in each other shirts... They don't care that everybody see them snuggling.... They just enjoyed their life by kissing....  
  
~~ END~~ ...... ^^ 


End file.
